Loving Malik is sure Adventurous
by Lichtherz
Summary: Just an afterthought like what if Altair fell in love with Malik in the main story w One Shot


Loving Malik is adventurous

Good morning, good afternoon or whatever time you will read this.  
My native language is not English, so please excuse my poor grammar or use of words.

Pairing: Altair x Malik

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure

Disclaimer: Assassins Creed belongs to Ubisoft.  
Just an afterthought

Altair could have never guessed that something like this would happen to him.

But here he was, Malik was angry with him and pierced right through the fog of guilt and confusion. And the feeling that the Rafiq left behind felt strange. It couldn't have been...  
"Have you forgotten the meaning of subtlety?!", Malik growled  
"A skilled Assassin ensures his work is noticed by the many.", Altair retorted - and bit his tongue. The sentence had slipped out of his mouth sooner than he had been able to lay out the words in his mind. And he beat himself mentally over it. Why was he so stupid? What was going on?  
"No, a skilled Assassin maintains control of his environment."

Damn... also it had never occurred Altair before how those bells always started to ring right the moment he put an end to his targets...  
"We can argue the details all you'd like, Malik, but the fact remains I've accomplished the task set to me by Al Mualim.", were his cheeks heating up now? Altair was already welcoming the idea how he was going to spend another 5 days in saddle on the ride back to Masyaf. There he was alone. Time to think.

"Go then. Return to the old man. Let us see with whom he sides."  
"You and I are on the same side, Malik."  
"But first, rest. It is too late already.", Malik lazily waved towards the inner court where the sun shone red and cast long shadows in there.

"What, really?"  
Malik just glared and closed the wooden grate leading to the roofs and out of the bureau. There was another exit but Malik locked that door as well. The other exit was for customers since Malik had taken the cover work of a cartograph. Every Rafiq had to take on an undercover job. The guy in Damascus was a potter, the one in Acre... well, not sure about him. Maybe a Scribe.  
"Touch the closing mechanism and you won't make it back to Masyaf. I'll tell Al Mualim you had an accident...", Malik leered at a disturbed Altair.

Of course, Altair had assumed that Malik would find pleasure in killing him. He had every right to do so. This was why Altair had not arrived in the bureau upon sunset. This time he had thought that once the deed was done, he'd be free to go anyway.  
He had assumed that Malik would kill him in his sleep.

Whilst Malik retreated to the back rooms, Altair walked back to the inner court where he would always rest. It was summer, so chance of rain was low. Also, guards would never come here. Altair sighed and rotated his shoulders and neck, hearing them crack and feeling the strong muscles around relax. He put off his weapons, lying them neatly next to the pile of pillows where he would sleep.  
Why would he suddenly cling to life so much?  
The previous years as he had become Master Assassin and actually even before then, he had always taken risks. Even gone so far and using a Templar catapult to throw him into a burning Acre...  
Ever since his father had died when he had been very young... or maybe after the incredible fight with Abbas when they were still novices - real novices - he had been pushing his limits, breaking these limits, living close to the border of death.  
And now he was here.

Maybe Malik could end him if Al Mualim had no longer use for him, Altair thought and laid down in the pile of pillows, sighing. At the current point he didn't really have someone to live for. His thoughts wandered towards Adha... where might she be? Were the Templars torturing her? If only he had been stronger, faster...  
He should have killed the Basilisk earlier, he thought briefly and closed his eyes. Tomorrow early he would leave the Bureau and go back to Masyaf...

On his second visit in Jerusalem, he just shrugged off the moment of warmth in his chest as an illusion. There was nothing between Malik and Altair. Just that Malik hated him and he deserved that. End of story.  
"Safety and peace, Malik.", he nonchalantly greets the Rafiq behind the desk.  
"Were it that the city possessed of either. Why do you trouble me today?", Malik retorts, his tongue as sharp as ever.  
"Al Mualim has marked Majd Addin for death. What can you tell me about him?"  
"Salahuddin's absence has left the city without a proper leader, and Majd Addin has appointed himself to play that part. Fear and intimidation get him what he wants. He has no true claim on the position.  
"That ends today.", Altair coldly finishes.

"You speak too readily. This is not some slaver we're discussing. He rules Jerusalem and is well protected because of it. I suggest you plan your attack carefully, get to better know your prey.", Malik suggested.  
"With your help I will. Where would you have me begin my search?", Altair was trying to focus on the mission ahead. He knew he had to do novice work... running around for days to find bits of information aiding him to the final blow. Altair assumed that this would be his task for this summer.

"What's this? You're actually asking for my assistance instead of demanding it. I'm impressed.", Malik suddenly said.  
Altair blinked, felt like he had done something wrong. "Uh... okay, next time I demand it again, is that any better?"  
Malik scoffed.  
"Anyhow, be out with it. Where shall I begin?", Altair huffed.

"As you wish. Here's where I would look.  
First, to the southwest near the mosque. After that, head south of here.", Malik pointed to places on the map. Now with the map, Altair actually needed no longer to climb towers for a better view.  
"There are two locations that might interest you. The southernmost church is one. The other is in the streets, near a synagogue.", to collect all three world religions. Ah, what a trip!  
"Thank you for your help, Dai.", Altair mumbled.  
"Don't foul this, Altair.", Malik warns.

Of course, Altair immediately goes to fulfil his task. He visits all three suggested spots, however he is not surprised when by sunset his search takes no fruit. But at least there is the idea of a start coming by. Maybe tomorrow he would be better at this. After all, it had been already afternoon when he had arrived in Maliks bureau.  
The stars had come out by the time, Altair struts back to the bureau. He expects it to be closed but he plans to sleep nearby still anyway. The time Altair was forced to sleep in the bureau, Malik didn't kill him but maybe he was just lucky...

"And how long do you plan on standing before the damn grate? Come down, novice."  
Altair snaps out of his trance. His feet had brought him right here and yes, the grate was still open! How unusual...  
Slightly hesitant, Altair drops down through the grate that closes behind him. Tasty smells fill his nostrils. Malik must have cooked up something rather nice.  
"Could you come over and lend me a hand?"

No sign of Malik, but he must be here for Altair had heard his voice.  
"Don't be a poppet, come behind the curtain. And don't forget to wash your hands.", the curtain led to the back rooms. The private rooms of Malik where he had his own bedroom, storage and kitchen. And right now he was in the kitchen, in the process of making dinner.  
Not that he really need this extra set of hands, Altair thought. But he helps anyway by quickly cutting vegetables and basically cooking with Maliks guidance.  
"Put your weapons away so we can eat."  
"We?"  
"Of course. Did you expect me to eat all of this myself? Want me to grow fat?", Malik glares at Altair.  
And Altair is just once more confused.

Truth be told, Altair rather had Maliks anger after all he had done wrong. Rather Maliks sharp tongue than Al Mualims cryptic words. But he also feels that both now play an important role in this summer. Whatever went wrong this year.  
Altair tries to memorise every year by certain happenings, just to keep track of his own life. He would write down his story one day just to not disappear in the flood of history. He had no other witness of his life actually. There were his 'fans' but even they came and went like the flood.  
Altair had no family anymore.  
Most of the brotherhood members have their own blood relatives to look after anyway. Like Malik had his little brother...

"What's up with you lately, novice? You are so silent. Don't want to brag about your adventures?"  
Altair makes a face. "Would you stop mocking me? ... No, I did /not/ have adventures today. But this does not concern me. I didn't have all day here and this does make a difference. When people meet to talk about something dealing with my target, then I have this one chance. One afternoon will certainly not suffice, then."  
"Oh, I am so sorry I treaded on your pride.", Malik rolls his eyes and finishes his meal.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course."  
"Why did you ask me for assistance? And why did you have your bureau opened unusually long?"  
"Two questions at once, Altair? I don't know..."  
"You didn't need my hands to help you with dinner."  
"That's true."  
"Yea, so ... why?"

"...Unlike you I do not compromise the brotherhood."  
"This is not the point and you know that. I don't need to sleep in your bureau. ... ", Altair took his first bite and hesitated. "...This tastes good."  
Malik grinned mischievously. "At least I get to see that the novice does like my cooking."  
"You speak like a housewife.", Altair snorted.  
And Maliks grin disappeared. "Take that bowl and get out of my bureau."  
"Malik, I-"  
"Out!"  
"I'm sorry!"  
"And stay out!"

And with this, Altair landed back on the roof with a steaming bowl of food.  
Damn.

The times with Malik get rather difficult. Sometimes he is in a very good mood. Sometimes, Altair spots traces of Malik ruining himself or destroying various things, like he finds the chess board toppled over. It seems that Altair is not the only one struggling with the new things that surely cut through the life, giving it a new shape and purpose.  
Altair was not fooling himself. Nothing would be like it was before.

"What news, novice?", Malik wouldn't look up from his map.  
"I am not a novice.", Altair finally says.  
"A man's skill is defined by his actions, not the markings on his robe."  
"We can trade barbs, or do Al Mualim's work. It's your decision."  
"Then be out with it."  
"Jerusalem's Regent, Majd Addin is holding a public execution not far from here. It's sure to be well guarded but it's nothing I can't handle. I know what to do.", Altair suggests.  
"And that is why you remain a novice in my eyes. You cannot know anything, only suspect. You must expect to be wrong, to have overlook something. Anticipate, Altair. How many times must I remind you of this?"

...Actually this has been the first time he told him that. At least from what Altair felt. Maybe when they had been younger, Malik had told him that often. But Altair had never listened.

Which is what brings Altair back to a different time. A time more easier. Or was it?  
Yea, back then Altair had been struggling too, surely. Actually, he cannot quite remember the first time he had met Malik, if he was honest...

"As you wish. Are we done?", Altair replies.  
"Not quite. There is one more thing. One of the men to be executed is a brother, one of us. Al Mualim wishes for him to be saved. Do not worry about the actual rescue, my men will take care of that. But you must ensure Majd Addin does not take his life."  
"I won't give him the chance."  
"So I hope."

Malik put out the feather and Altair took it. Slightly, Altair wondered that Al Mualim wanted the man to be saved just to test Altairs abilities. It had been rather unusual that Al Mualim 'wishes' for someone to be saved. Not that Altair was deeming the man to be unimportant, but he knew that Al Mualim sometimes even put the creed before the actual brothers as individuals.  
After all, the brotherhood is everything.

So the time has come to strike down. The execution from and with Majd Addin is a desaster. All of his victims claim innocence but he says he does the right thing. Like many Templars they want to make Altair believe they are doing the right thing.  
And once more, Altair feels like he is the playing ball between Al Mualim and these 9 men he has to kill.  
Why do these Templars even bother to justify themselves?

"Jerusalem needs a new ruler.", Altair shows Malik the blood stained feather this evening.  
"So I have heard."  
"What's this? No words of wisdom for me? Surely I have failed in some spectacular fashion.", Altair almost misses Maliks sharp tongue. The sharp tongue strikes something within him, he can't really put a finger on it.  
"You performed as an Assassin should, no more, no less. That you expect praise for merely doing as told however, troubles me."  
"It seems everything I do troubles you.", Altair snaps.  
"Reflect on that. But do so on your way back to Masyaf. Your work here is done.", and it sounds almost like 'I am so done with you, Altair'.  
Of course. And who is Altair to blame Malik?

The third time Altair visits Jerusalem, he has to take the life of someone certain. The man with whom the summer started...  
"Safety and peace, Altair.", Malik said. It is also uncanny how calm Malik is by now.  
"Upon you as well, brother.", Altair still feels a small fire burning in his chest the moment he is aware of the other male. He still cannot pinpoint the feeling.  
"Seems fate has a funny way with things."  
"So it's true then. Robert de Sable is in Jerusalem."  
"I've seen the knights myself.", Malik reports, adding another line to his map.  
"Only misfortune follows that man. If he's here, it's because he intends ill. I won't give him the chance to act.", and he will end him not only because of Al Mualims saying. He would be lying if he said otherwise.

"Do not let vengeance cloud your thoughts, brother. We both know no good can come of that.", apparently Malik feared that Altair might lose his head again.  
"I have not forgotten. You have nothing to fear. I do not seek revenge but knowledge.", okay, knowledge and a little bit of revenge. But it was not like he would let Malik know that.  
"Truly you are not the man I once knew.", Malik sighed.  
"My work has taught me many things, revealed secrets to me.", yet he felt as dumb as in the beginning because the solution was nowhere close at hand. He had taken out 8 from 9 men. The end was near... "But there are still pieces of this puzzles I do not possess."  
"What do you mean?"

"All the men I've laid to rest have worked together, united by this man. Robert has designs upon the land, this much I know for certain. But how and why, when and where... these things remain out of reach."  
"Crusaders and Saracens working together?"  
"They are none of these things, but something else. Templars."  
"The Templars are part of the Crusader army.  
"Or so they'd like King Richard to believe. No, their only allegiance is to Robert de Sable in some mad idea that they will stop the war. They are... a smaller group walking among both Crusaders from the West and Saracens from around here."  
"You spin a strange tale.", yet Altair had managed to draw Maliks interest towards him. There was disbelief in Maliks eyes, but Altair did have a hard time of getting his head around this idea himself.  
"You have no idea, Malik. But tell me where they've been seen. I should be after him before he slips away."

"Three places I can say for certain. West of here, near both a guard tower and a hospital. And to the southwest, at the church of the Holy Sepulchre. See what you can learn. I will do the same."  
"I'll be quick as I can."  
"Do that, but first you shall help me."  
"Hm?"  
"I need groceries."  
"Oh."

Altair accompanies Malik on the market. And while Altair notices that people cast pitiful glances at Malik, there is a group of rowdies, basically picking a fight with everyone who looks just a bit of a victim. Unfortunately, the missing arm makes Malik look a lot like a potential victim.  
"Oh look, there's the cripple again!"  
"Didn't we smack you up last time enough?"  
"Still dare to come around?"  
And while they speak, they circle around Altair and Malik and occasionally give Malik a shove. Altair is surprised to see Malik so... so inactive!  
He is not doing anything, he just let's those guys do as they please.

"How about we teach him another lesson? And his gay friend too."  
"Whut?", Altair's cheeks heat up. Little do they know that Altair had indeed feelings blossoming for Malik. "Leave him alone, will you?"  
"Oh look, how romantic!", the rowdies laugh and draw their weapons - mostly just clubs, one of them has a dagger.  
The look in Malik's eyes is still dull.

Altair however was having none of that. He held Malik too high in regard to let him down. He simply hung some of the groceries onto Malik's left shoulder and drew his sword.  
"I suggest you leave him be or I'll be really angry. You don't want that."  
"Shaddup, you fag!"  
Two of the guys moved towards Malik, their clubs raised high, ready to strike. But much too slow for Altair who now had more experience in efficient combat.  
He sliced an arm of each man and stood right before the third with the dagger, glaring right into the dark brown eyes. "You better get a doctor for your friends before I change my mind."

And so the rowdies disappeared from the market area. Altair sheathed his sword and the people around him sighed in relief.  
Altair walked back and picked up the groceries again. But Malik gave him a strange look. "Y...you didn't have to..."  
"No, I had to. Malik, those were bullying you. They were going to hurt you for real. I don't want that to happen. You are my brother.", at least this was a valid excuse for actually protecting him. Altair felt good when he was with Malik. He felt enchanted.  
Malik however looked now a bit flustered himself. "L-let's finish the shopping, okay? I want to go back to the bureau."  
"Sure, Malik.", Altair smiled.

Back at the bureau, Malik and Altair went to the kitchen to put away the groceries properly. Malik would rather be alone, but then again he didn't.  
"Altair..."  
"Hm?"  
"Why did you protect me? This is not like you."  
"Do not compromise the brotherhood. This is what you told me. And the brotherhood includes each and everyone living within there."  
"Since when have you become so amiable?"  
"I don't know. People change all the time, the world's an imperfect place.", Altair actually liked to busy himself in Malik's kitchen by now. It was the feeling of home that kept him here. A feeling long forgotten...

Suddenly, Altair felt a tug on his hood and before he could react, his head was revealed. "Malik?"  
Soft lips pressed against his.


End file.
